Shatter Me
by Herochick007
Summary: Luna dies and leaves a grieving Ginny behind. Ron comes by to help his sister pack up her old life. Warning: Character death


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club September**

**Showtime: 7 - All I've Ever Known - (emotion) Lonely**

**Liza's Loves: 10 - Hermit - Write about a hermit. Alt: Write about someone feeling lonely**

**Marvel Appreciation: 3 - Write about someone losing their best friend**

**Lyric Alley: 5 - Do you remember when we used to dance?**

**Insane Prompt challenge: 350- Action – listening to music**

**Word Count: 756**

Slowly she turned the golden key watching as the figure in the snowglobe sprung to life. The little ballerina inside stood on her toes wearing a pink tutu. Her hair was up in a messy red bun. Ginny didn't know the name of the song. She had never asked. Part of her didn't want to know, because then, then she could find it after the small musical globe died. She knew she needed to move on, needed to find a new place in life. She traced the shape of the ballerina through the glass. Her eyes filled with tears. Luna had sent her this, said it reminded her of Ginny. It reminded her of the time her and Ginny had decided they wanted to be ballerinas and had danced on their tiptoes across Mrs. Weasley's newly planted flower bed.

"I miss you," Ginny whispered as the song stopped and the ballerina stilled. Ginny wondered if Luna had created the globe or if she'd found it on one of her expeditions. The base was plain, just gold with a swirling pattern. No, it was the fact the ballerina had red hair that made Ginny believe it had been made for her. She set it down on the table and looked around. The house was suddenly too big with just her. She could have gotten a pet, a cat maybe, to help fill the space, but nothing could compare to Luna. Nothing in the world would ever come close to her Luna. She'd been packing most of the day. It was taking an eternity since she had to keep stopping when something caught her eye, something reminded her of Luna. Everything reminded her of Luna at this point. The blue walls, the golden tiles spread across the floor, the plants hanging in the kitchen windows. Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ginny? Are you home?"

"I'm home, Ron, I'm home, come on through." She hoped she didn't look too much like a mess, but at the same time, did it really matter? She'd lost Luna, of course she was a mess. What did it matter anyway?

"Harry said you might need some help packing." Ginny stood up and hugged her brother.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said softly. Ron looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Here, I brought you something. I know it doesn't change things, but Professor Lupin always said chocolate makes things better," he said handing her a bag of chocolate bars. Ginny nodded putting them on the table.

"Thank you, Ron. It means a lot you thought of it, or should I say Harry thought of it?" she asked. Ron shrugged.

"Does it matter?"

"No, it doesn't. Here, if you're here to help me pack, then start putting these books in that box there. I can't look at them without thinking about how Luna would flip the books upside down because there might be something written in secret," Ginny said blinking back a fresh set of tears. "I know, time will make it better, right?"

"That's what they say, Gin, but honestly, I don't know. I've never lost anyone like you have. Mum wanted to know if you want to come to dinner on Sunday. She feels you're pulling away from the family."

"I know, I probably am, but just being around people, it's hard right now, Ron."

"Harry's going, in case you wanted to know." Ginny nodded.

"I might stop by. And Ron, I know Harry probably sent you, told you want to say, but you did come, so thank you."

"Anything you need, Ginny. I'm here for you, we're all here for you. I know none of us will ever replace her. I don't know if it's possible for anyone to ever do that, but we are here for you. Me, Harry, everyone."

"Even Percy?" Ginny asked giving him a small smile. Ron laughed softly.

"Even Percy," he confirmed. "Come on, sitting here dwelling on her isn't going to help anything right now. I know you loved her, that she loved you, but right now you need a distraction."

"Such as?"

"Ice cream," Ron answered. "Just like when we were kids and would sneak the ice cream out of the fridge. Let's go get a cone, and then stop by the shop. George would love to see you."

"Alright. I'm getting nothing done here," Ginny finally agreed after a moment. Ron wrapped his little sister in a tight hug and then they stepped through the floo to Diagon Alley.


End file.
